treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
PRIVACY POLICY AND TERMS OF USE
Welcome to Treehousetv.com. This site was created for parents and children to surf together. Parents are encouraged to surf the Treehouse website with their children. Children will enjoy the activities provided on the site, while parents can benefit from the programming information and parenting resources. This website is developed and maintained by Corus Interactive, a division of Corus Entertainment Inc. All materials on this website are owned by Corus and Treehouse TV. All television programs represented on the Treehouse website are broadcast in Canada by Treehouse TV and are represented on the website for promotional purposes only. Illegal duplication, alteration, reselling, redistribution, or use in any separate project of any graphic, sound, video clips, or any other content found on the Treehouse Website is strictly prohibited. Everything on the www.treehousetv.com server is part of the Treehouse website. Any work sent to the Treehouse website becomes the property of Treehouse. Sorry, artwork and letters cannot be returned to sender. SAFETY FOR PARENTS AND KIDS The web is a great place for kids to hang out and learn about topics that are of interest to them. However, there are areas on the Internet that are not appropriate for children. The guidelines we have drawn up are a starting point for parents of children who surf. The most important thing is to be aware of what your children are doing online. This may mean surfing with your children, or talking to them about the sites that they like, or that they have recently discovered on the web. Since Treehouse is targeted to preschool aged children, we encourage parents to enjoy the experience of the Treehouse website with their children and make surfing a family activity. Parents should be aware that some browsers use a password feature to block use of the internet. There are also software programs that allow the blocking of certain sites each program works differently and can be adapted based on individual parenting styles. Parents should also be aware that we check out any website that we link to, to ensure the best and safest environment for kids and parents to explore. PRIVACY POLICY We understand and appreciate the concerns that parents and families may have, with regard to the information we gather about the users surfing our website. It is our policy that all children aged 13 and under require parent's approval before providing any personal information. Don't ever allow your children to submit any personal information without your prior consent. WHY WE COLLECT INFORMATION At Treehouse we have created lots of fun activities that parentsand preschoolers can participate in all year round. By becoming a member of Treehouse.com, and providing basic information to us, Parents can: · opt in to receive our newsletter · opt in to receive Corus Contests newsletter · opt in to receive 3rd party marketing material · opt in to receive partner newsletters; · participate in Treehouse/Corus mobile features such as promotions/news (mobile number required) · submit local events for the Treehouse Events Calendar · submit comments and ratings on articles; · submit craft ideas · submit content for their online journal · receive email notifications · receive notices; · receive promotions; · receive electronic postcards · participate in unmoderated message boards; · participate in online polls and surveys and · participate in online contests. Personal information can include: * your name or your child's name * your address * your phone number * the name of your child's school, teacher or friends * your email address PERSONAL INFORMATION On the Treehouse TV Website, we may, on occasion, gather personal information from a user name and address, as part of a contest. There may be opportunities for Treehouse website users to enter a Treehouse contest directly via the website. Any information that is collected for the purpose of a contest is used only to award prizes, to track compliance with the official rules and regulations and/or for internal feedback purposes. If Treehouse intends to use a winner's personally identifying information, such as a name or photograph, the contest winner is notified prior to use and the appropriate release forms must be completed by a parent/guardian and returned. Treehouse uses third party service providers to fulfil its contests and execute mobile features. The information collected by these third party service providers is solely for the purpose of the contest fulfilment and execution of mobile features. All information received from our visitors remains the exclusive property of Treehouse and is not sold or distributed. Once a user’s information is no longer required it is deleted. Third party service providers are contractually bound to maintain the confidentiality of your personal information and are prohibited from using your personal information for any other purpose. User consent to use personal information can be withdrawn at any time. Opt-In/Opt-Out We do not sell or otherwise share personally identifiable information about individual users without the prior approval of the user at the place on our site where we collect the information. On the page where we ask for that information, there is a prominently displayed method to indicate to us that you do or do not want to receive promotional and/or marketing information about products, services and offerings. Check the appropriate box and your information may be used as described above. Leave it blank, and we consider it an opt-out. Either way, it is always your choice. GENERAL WEBSITE TRAFFIC We at Treehouse keep track of total accesses to our site. All information gathered in this way is generic, and we do not track any individual users from this, but only calculate how many accesses have taken place. COOKIE TECHNOLOGY Cookie technology is used on our site to maximize the site experience. For example, we use cookies to keep track of a user's time zone information which allows us to customize our schedule and give accurate show times. We also use cookies to keep track of a user's selections on the My Favourites page. No personal information is gathered from these cookies. EMAIL IDENTIFICATION When a user sends a message to Treehouse through the Treehouse Website, two pieces of information are automatically stamped on the message. These are the time that the message was sent, and the IP address it was sent from. This is done as a precaution against threatening emails we may receive towards Treehouse, its staff, or anyone else. It is only ever used to find the source of a message in those extreme cases where we feel someone's safety may be at risk. We hope you and your children continue to enjoy your surfing experience on Treehousetv.com and feel free to contact us if you have any comments or concerns regarding Treehouse or Treehousetv.com HOW TO MODIFY OR CANCEL YOUR ACCOUNT If you or your child no longer wish for your child to receive Treehouse content, you can easily unsubscribe by following the online instructions at insert link or describe how to unsubscribe. Members under the age of Thirteen 13 who have provided consent for their children to become members may review or request to modify or delete information at anytime. TERMS OF USE PLEASE READ THESE TERMS OF USE CAREFULLY BEFORE USING THIS SITE. By using this site, you signify your consent to these terms of use. If you do not agree to these terms of use, please do not use this site. This site the Site is owned and operated by referred to as we, us or our herein for your personal entertainment, information, education and communication. We welcome you to browse our Site, but want you to know that your access to, and use of, the Site is subject to the following terms and conditions Terms and Conditions and all applicable laws. By accessing and browsing the Site, you accept, without limitation or qualification, the Terms and Conditions. IF YOU ARE USING THE SITE WITHIN A COMPANY, YOU REPRESENT AND WARRANT THAT YOU ARE AUTHORIZED TO ENTER INTO THIS AGREEMENT ON BEHALF OF THE COMPANY AND YOU ACKNOWLEDGE THAT THE RIGHTS TO USE THE SITE WHICH ARE GRANTED TO YOU AND THE COMPANY UNDER THIS AGREEMENT ARE EXPRESSLY CONDITIONED UPON ACCEPTANCE BY SUCH AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL OF THE COMPANY. We will have the right at any time to modify or add to these Terms and Conditions, effective immediately upon notice thereof, which may be given by any means, including but not limited to posting on the Site a revised version of these Terms and Conditions. If any such change is unacceptable to you, you may discontinue your use of the Site. You agree to periodically review the Terms and Conditions to be aware of such revisions. Your use of the Site may also be subject to additional or different terms or conditions imposed by third party content providers in connection with third party content, products or services accessible through the Site. RESTRICTIONS ON USE OF MATERIALS The Site contains material which is protected, nationally and internationally, by copyright and trademark laws. No material including without limitation the text, images, audio and/or video from http://www.treehousetv.com or any Web site owned, operated, licensed or controlled by us and/or by our affiliates and no software including without limitation any images or files incorporated in or generated by the software or data accompanying such software individually and collectively the Materials may be copied, reproduced, republished, uploaded, downloaded, posted, transmitted, or distributed in any way or decompiled, reverse engineered or disassembled, except that you may download one copy of only such Material which is expressly so designated, and in such event, only on any single computer for your personal, non-commercial home use only, provided you keep intact any and all copyright and other proprietary notices. Modification of the Materials or use of the Materials for any other purpose is a violation of our and/or one or more third party's copyright, trademark and/or other proprietary rights. The use of any such Materials on any other Web site or networked computer environment is prohibited without our express written consent. If you download software from the Site, the software, including any files and/or images incorporated in or generated by the software, and data accompanying the software collectively, the Software are licensed to you by us. We do not transfer title to the Software to you. You own the medium on which the Software is recorded, but we retain full and complete title to the Software, and all intellectual property rights therein. You may not re-sell, decompile, reverse engineer, disassemble or otherwise reduce the Software to a human-perceivable form. SUBMISSIONS We are pleased to hear from our loyal fans and welcome your comments regarding our products, including our on-line services. Our long-standing company policy, however does not allow us to accept or consider unsolicited creative ideas, suggestions or materials. We hope you will understand that it is the intent of this policy to avoid the possibility of future misunderstandings when projects developed by our professional staff might seem to others to be similar to their own creative work. Accordingly, we ask that you do not send us and we will not accept, consider or review any original creative materials such as songs, stories or character ideas, screenplays, or original artwork. While we do value your feedback on our services and products, we request that you be specific in your comments on those services and products, and not submit any creative ideas, suggestions or materials. If, despite our request that you not send us any creative materials, you send us creative suggestions, ideas, notes, drawings, songs, concepts or other information or if you transmit to the Site by electronic mail or otherwise, communications including any data, questions, comments, suggestions, or the like collectively, the Information, then by such action you have waived any and all proprietary rights which you may have in such materials. None of the Information shall be subject to any obligation of confidentiality on our part and we shall not be liable for any use or disclosure of any Information. Without limitation of the foregoing, we shall exclusively own all now known or hereafter existing rights to the Information of every kind and nature throughout the universe, shall be entitled to unrestricted use of the Information for any purpose whatsoever, commercial or otherwise, and we shall not owe any compensation to any third party. INTERACTIVE CONTENT In order to make the Site more interactive we occasionally ask users to submit videos, photographs, text (“Interactive Content”) for placement on the Site and/or to share such Interactive Content with other users. If you submit Interactive Content to us on this Site, you hereby grant us a limited, non-exclusive, sub-licensable, worldwide, fully-paid, royalty free license to use, modify, publicly perform, publicly display, reproduce, and distribute the Interactive Content you submit. This license includes the right to edit, host, index, cache, distribute, and tag such Interactive Content, as well as the right to sublicense the Interactive Content to third parties, including other users, for use on other platforms including but not limited to broadband, wireless, on demand, mobile phones, in video and music software computer programs. You represent and warrant that you own any such Interactive Content you submit, display, publish or post on the Site, and otherwise have the right to grant the license set forth herein. You further represent and warrant that the displaying, publishing or posting of your Interactive Content, and our use thereof, does not and will not violate the privacy rights, publicity rights, copyrights, trademark rights, contract rights or any other intellectual property rights or other rights of any person or entity. You understand and agree that you have no ownership rights in your account or other access to the Site or features therein, and that we may cancel your access to the Site, and delete any content you submit, at any time, with or without notice, for any reason, including if we determine in our sole discretion that you have violated these Terms of Use or the law. We assume no liability for any information removed from this Site, and reserve the right to permanently restrict access to the Site or your account. MESSAGE BOARDS The Site may include message boards and chat rooms which allow feedback to us and real-time interaction between users. We do not control the messages, information or files delivered to Message Boards, unless otherwise noted therein, and we have no obligation to monitor such Message Boards. Use of Message Boards is entirely at your own risk. However, we reserve the right at all times to disclose any information arising out of or relating to transmissions through Message Boards including without limitation as necessary to satisfy any law, regulation or governmental request, and further reserve the right to edit, refuse to post or to remove any information or materials, in whole or in part, that in our sole discretion are objectionable or in violation of these Terms and Conditions. You should assume that Message Board communications are not confidential. It is a condition of your use of the Message Boards and this Site that you do not Restrict or inhibit any other user from using and enjoying the Message Boards; Post or transmit any unlawful, threatening, abusive, libelous, defamatory, obscene, vulgar, pornographic, profane or indecent information of any kind, including without limitation any transmission constituting or encouraging conduct that would constitute a criminal offense, give rise to civil liability or otherwise violate any local, provincial, national or foreign law Post or transmit any information, software or other material which violates or infringes upon the rights of others, including material which is an invasion of privacy or publicity rights or which is protected by copyright, trademark or other proprietary right or derivative works with respect thereto, without first obtaining permission from the owner or right holder; Post or transmit any information, software or other material which contains a virus or other harmful component; Post, or transmit or in any way exploit any information, software or other material for commercial purposes or which contains advertising, promotion or marketing. JURISDICTIONAL ISSUES Unless otherwise specified, the materials in the Site are presented solely for the promotion of programs, films and other products available in Canada, its provinces, territories, possessions and protectorates. We control and operate this Site from our offices within the Province of Ontario, Canada. We make no representation that materials in the Site are appropriate or available for use in other locations. Those who choose to access this Site from other locations do so on their own initiative and are responsible for compliance with local laws, if and to the extent local laws are applicable. Software from this Site is further subject to Canadian export controls. TERMINATION This agreement is effective until terminated by either party. You may terminate this agreement at any time by destroying all materials obtained from any and all of our sites and all related documentation and all copies and installations thereof, whether made under the terms of this agreement or otherwise. This agreement will terminate immediately without notice from us if, in our sole discretion, you fail to comply with any term or provision of this agreement. Upon termination, you must destroy all materials obtained from this Site and any and all of our other sites and all copies thereof, whether made under the terms of this agreement or otherwise. DISCLAIMER Your use and browsing of the Site is at your risk. If you are dissatisfied with any of the Materials contained in the Site, or with any of these Terms and Conditions, your sole and exclusive remedy is to discontinue accessing and using the Site. We do not warrant that the functions contained in the materials will be uninterrupted or error-free, and/or that defects will be corrected. We do not warrant or make any representations regarding the use or the results of the use of the materials in this Site in terms of their correctness, accuracy, reliability, or otherwise. You and not us assume the entire cost of all necessary servicing, repair or correction. Certain of the disclaimers/limitation herein may be superseded by applicable local law. TO THE FULLEST EXTENT PERMISSIBLE PURSUANT TO APPLICABLE LAW, WE AND/OR ANY OTHER PARTY INVOLVED IN CREATING, PRODUCING, OR DELIVERING THE SITE ARE NOT LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INCIDENTAL, CONSEQUENTIAL, INDIRECT, OR PUNITIVE DAMAGES ARISING OUT OF YOUR ACCESS TO, OR USE OF, THE SITE. WITHOUT LIMITING THE FOREGOING, EVERYTHING ON THE SITE IS PROVIDED TO YOU AS IS WITHOUT WARRANTY OR CONDITION OF ANY KIND, EITHER EXPRESSED OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES AND CONDITIONS OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE, OR NON-INFRINGEMENT. You specifically acknowledge and agree that we and/or our affiliates are not liable for any defamatory, offensive or illegal conduct of any user. We also assume no responsibility, and shall not be liable for any damages to, or viruses or other harmful components that may infect, your computer equipment or other property on account of your access to, use of, or browsing in the Site including any Message Board or the server that makes it available, or your downloading of any Materials from the Site. We are distributor of content supplied by third parties. Any opinions, advice, statements, services, offers or other information or content expressed or made available by third parties are those of the respective authors or distributors and not of us. Without limiting any of the foregoing limitation or disclaimers, neither we nor any third party provider of information guarantees the accuracy, completeness, or usefulness of any content provided on or through the Site. We will have the right at any time to change or discontinue any aspect or feature of the Site, including without limitation content, hours of availability, and equipment required for access or use. We do not warrant or make any representations of any kind or nature with respect to the Materials. Therefore, you are responsible for compliance with local laws, if and to the extent local laws are applicable. THIRD PARTY SITES We may provide links and pointers to Internet sites maintained by others third party sites. We have not reviewed all of the third party sites which may be linked to the Site and are not responsible for the contents of or any products or services offered in such third-party Sites. LIMITATION OF LIABILITY IN NO EVENT SHALL WE, OUR AFFILIATES, LICENSORS, SUPPLIERS OR ANY OTHER PARTY INVOLVED IN THE CREATION, PRODUCTION OR DELIVERY OF THE SITE BE LIABLE FOR ANY INCIDENTAL, CONSEQUENTIAL, INDIRECT, RELIANCE, SPECIAL OR PUNITIVE DAMAGES ARISING OUT OF OR RELATING TO YOUR ACCESS TO, OR USE OF, OR INABILITY TO USE THE SITE OR THE MATERIALS CONTAINED WITHIN THE SITE, OR THIS AGREEMENT, INCLUDING WITHOUT LIMITATION DAMAGES FOR HARM TO BUSINESS, LOST PROFITS, LOST SAVINGS OR LOST REVENUES, HOWEVER SUCH DAMAGES ARE CAUSED AND WHETHER BASED IN CONTRACT, TORT INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE OR ANY OTHER THEORY OF LIABILITY. THE FOREGOING LIMITATIONS SHALL APPLY WHETHER OR NOT WE, OUR AFFILIATES, LICENSORS, SUPPLIERS OR ANY OTHER PARTY INVOLVED IN THE CREATION, PRODUCTION OR DELIVERY OF THE SITE HAVE BEEN ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGES. WE, OUR AFFILIATES, LICENSORS, SUPPLIERS AND ALL OTHER PARTIES INVOLVED WITH THE CREATION, PRODUCTION OR DELIVERY OF THE SITE FURTHER SHALL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR DAMAGE RESULTING FROM UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS BY THIRD PARTIES TO OTHER PARTY'S TRANSMISSION FACILITIES OR PREMISE EQUIPMENT OR FOR UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS TO OR ALTERATION, THEFT, LOSS OR DESTRUCTION OF NETWORK SYSTEMS, APPLICATIONS, DATA FILES, PROGRAMS, PROCEDURES OR INFORMATION THROUGH ACCIDENT, FRAUDULENT MEANS OR DEVICES OR ANY OTHER METHOD UNLESS SUCH DAMAGE IS CAUSED BY AN INTENTIONAL ACT OF US, OUR AFFILIATES, LICENSORS, SUPPLIERS OR THIRD PARTIES INVOLVED WITH THE CREATION, PRODUCTION OR DELIVERY OF THE SITE. THE LIMITATIONS OF LIABILITY SET FORTH HEREIN SHALL APPLY EVEN IF WE OR OUR AUTHORIZED REPRESENTATIVES HAVE BEEN ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGES. Applicable law may not allow the limitation or exclusion of liability or incidental or consequential damages so the above limitation or exclusion may not apply to you. In no event shall our total liability to you if any for all damages, losses, and causes of action, whether in contract, tort including without limitation negligence, or otherwise exceed the amount paid by you, if any, for accessing this Site. IN THE EVENT YOU TRANSMIT, INTRODUCE, OR OTHERWISE CAUSE ANY TECHNICAL DISRUPTION OF OUR SITE OR THE SERVICES TRANSMITTING OUR SITE TO YOU, YOU AGREE TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY AND ALL LIABILITIES AND COSTS INCLUDING REASONABLE ATTORNEYS' FEES ARISING FROM ANY AND ALL CLAIMS BROUGHT BY THIRD PARTIES BASED UPON SUCH TECHNICAL DISRUPTIONS. FOR PURPOSES OF THIS AGREEMENT, TECHNICAL DISRUPTION MEANS DISTRIBUTION OF UNSOLICITED ADVERTISING OR CHAIN LETTERS, PROPAGATION OF COMPUTER WORMS, VIRUSES OR OTHER HARMFUL CODE, AND/OR USING THE SITE TO MAKE UNAUTHORIZED ENTRY TO ANY OTHER MACHINE ACCESSIBLE VIA THE SITE. YOU ARE FURTHER SOLELY RESPONSIBLE FOR THE CONTENT OF ANY TRANSMISSIONS USING THE SITE AND AGREE NOT TO UPLOAD, POST OR OTHERWISE MAKE AVAILABLE ON THE SITE ANY MATERIAL PROTECTED BY A PROPRIETARY RIGHT OF A THIRD PARTY WITHOUT FIRST OBTAINING THE EXPRESS PERMISSION OF THE OWNER OF SUCH PROPRIETARY RIGHT YOU SHALL BE SOLELY LIABLE FOR ANY DAMAGES, LOSSES COSTS OR EXPENSES INCLUDING REASONABLE ATTORNEYS FEES ARISING OUT OF INFRINGEMENT OF PROPRIETARY RIGHTS OR ANY OTHER HARM ARISING FROM THE UPLOADING, POSTING OR OTHER SUBMISSION OF MATERIALS BY YOU. MISCELLANEOUS This agreement shall be governed by and construed in accordance with the laws of the Province of Ontario, without giving effect to any principles of conflicts of law. If any provision of this agreement shall be unlawful, void, or for any reason unenforceable, then that provision shall be deemed severable from this agreement and shall not affect the validity and enforceability of any remaining provisions. This is the entire agreement between the parties relating to the subject matter herein and shall not be modified except in writing, signed by both parties. IF YOU DO NOT AGREE TO THE FOREGOING TERMS AND CONDITIONS OR ARE NOT AUTHORIZED TO ENTER INTO THESE TERMS AND CONDITIONS, PLEASE EXIT THE SITE.